


Peur du noir

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Maintenant dors, Ryo-chan. Et si tu as peur, serre ma main, je me fous. »





	Peur du noir

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Peur du noir**

Yamada avait peur.

Autour de lui tout était noir, et il n’avait pas jamais aimé bien le noir.

Yuto dormait tranquille, il ronflait un peur, allongé sur le futon à côté de son, et il semblait n’avoir aucun problème.

Yamada serra fort l’oreiller, en le mordillant pour la nervosité.

Ils avaient resté à dormir à la garderie, ce jour ; ils avaient fait une soirée pyjama, et Yamada s’avait très amusé jusqu’à les lumières s’avaient étendu.

Il sanglotait bas, sans pleurer, il sembla plutôt une plainte constante, alors qu’il sentit les yeux se remplir de larmes quand il regardait dans tout la pièce, et les ombres il lui semblaient devenir des monstres.

Quand il se sentit appuyer une main dans l’épaule fut sur le pointe de se mettre à cries, mais il fut rapidement fait taire pour l’autre main devant sa bouche.

« C’est moi, Ryo-chan ! » chuchota Yuri, avec de l’air un peu impatient.

« Yuri ! » s’écria l’autre, soulagé. « J’ai peur, Yuri ! » il lui dit, alors qu’il continuait à garder les dents et les mains serré sur l’oreiller.

Le plus jeune le regarda pour quelques moments, en essayant d’apercevoir ses traits dans le peu lumière qu’entrait pour les fenêtres, et en voyant son expression terrorisée il soupira.

Probablement dans une autre occasion il s’aurait moqué de lui, mais dans ce moment il était fatigué, et il sentit aussi un peu de dommage pour son ami, et pour comme il semblait être effrayé par le noir.

Il glissa dehors de son futon, pour aller à s’allonger dans celui de Yamada.

Il lui poussa brusquement le visage loin du coussin, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Arrête de torturer ce pauvre oreiller ! » il chuchota, en lui saisissant la main encore serrée dans la taie, obligé de forcer pour y arriver.

« Maintenant dors, Ryo-chan. Et si tu as peur, serre ma main, je me fous. » il lui dit, en croisant les doigts aves les siens et en fermant les yeux, en essayant de se rendormir.

Yamada ne dit plus un mot.

Il resta pendant quelques secondes à fixer le plus jeune, son visage serein et la main dans la sienne.

Il sourit.

Et ensuite, il appuya de nouveau la tête dans l’oreiller et il se redormit.

En serrant la main de Yuri, chaque peur avait disparu.


End file.
